1. Field of the present invention
The present invention relates to a device for cleaning a gramophone record during play.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been proposed a record cleaning device in the form of a pivoted arm carrying at its outer extremity a weighted non-rotatable roller, covered with a synthetic velvet fabric. In operation, the roller is placed on the record with its longitudinal axis arranged approximately radially to the record, so that the staples of the fabric extend into the grooves and the roller transverses the record at a rate determined by the groove pitch.
With this previously proposed device, a proportion of the small dust particles removed from the grooves, and also some larger lint and other particles on the surface, tend to work their way past the staples of the roller to remain on the record surface, and may be picked up by the stylus thus contaminating the stylus. This combination is liable to get worse as the roller gets increasingly clogged with dust.